


Keep Quiet

by louvrq



Series: one piece shenanigans [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvrq/pseuds/louvrq
Summary: just katakuri fucking himself with his powers
Series: one piece shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Keep Quiet

It was night at Cake Island, the stars were sparkling against the black canvas of the night. The night was silent, lights out across the capital. While the colorful city was asleep, a man was laying down on an overly large bed with huge comfortable clothes draping over his gigantic body. People wouldn’t think that as abnormal, but their eyes would be popping out of their sockets if they knew that the person doing so was Katakuri Charlotte. He was intimidating, a cold but fierce glare that was settled over the scarf that made him even more harder to approach. But now, that scarf was off, his mouth that he hides from everyone was letting out quiet, airy groans. Why was this you may ask? Well, he’s got his hand wrapped around his dick, jerking off. Unknown to most people, he does have urges, and he does take a bit of his time out of the day to make sure those are filled.

Obviously he didn’t succumb to his needs that easily, but today was different. All of that desire in his body that he tried to suppress for weeks was surging back to himself that night, and he couldn’t help himself. His baggy shirt was starting to slip off his shoulder as he moved his hand at a quicker pace, his sharp teeth piercing his lips and the light flush on his face was such a pretty shade of pink that the sunset would be jealous. With his other hand, he looked at it hesitantly, wondering if he should do what he _really_ wants to do. He got flustered just by thinking about it, his stomach fluttering with heat and a low moan rolling off his tongue at the thought of his fantasy. The man hasn’t tried this out before, even though he does indulge into his pleasures a bit, he tries to refrain from having too much fun. But _god_ , did he want to try it out.

He gulped in nervousness, feeling like he was doing a bad thing as though he was a child doing something that could get him in trouble. Katakuri took a deep breath, a blush rising from his neck to his face, getting more aware of what he was doing before shaking his head. He gulped once more before placing his fingers into his mouth, lathering his digits with saliva. With his hand shaking, he circled around his rim, his face now in a worrying color of red. He glanced over to his large scarf on the bedside table and grabbed it, seeing it as a sort of comfort for him. The large man gritted his teeth, finally pushing his index finger inside himself deeply.

A gasped escaped him from the feeling before he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to his door. His eyes widened, panic flowing through his whole body. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, what would he do? He would’ve used his haki, but he was a bit preoccupied with what he was doing. Katakuri held his breath, wishing them to walk away. The footsteps were fading, getting harder to hear. The man let out a small sigh of relief and looked at his scarf that was currently in his other hand. He wrapped it around himself like usual, covering his mouth. He bit onto the fabric with the intention of making his noises quieter to make sure no one could hear him.

With a few deep breathes and his some strange sense of pride on the line he had another finger go beside the other. Katakuri learned pretty quickly that he was way more sensitive than he predicted, a low, broken whimper muffled right at the new intrusion. For a minute or so he prepped himself, the noises of pleasure being silenced by his scarf. He quickened the pace of his fingers, soon enough adding a third finger with a sharp gasp of surprise. The man kept moving his fingers and pushing the digits further inside, and if you looked closed enough, you could see the subtle tremble that his whole body was going through.

Katakuri was new to this type of thing. He had too much pride to go slow on himself, and he was too drowned in lust to stop himself from the pleasure. This was one of the first days that he ever really indulged himself, and that had a lot of weight on it considering his age. He never really did anything else other than a quick jerking off session before he fell asleep. Which is why when his finger tip brushed against his prostate, oh boy, he was not prepared for that. When he found it, he was not gentle with himself, he practically _abused_ it. If he wasn’t biting on his scarf, his lips would be flooding with blood by now, his eyes hooded with pleasure and his body jerking at the pressure on the sweet, sweet spot inside of him.

With immense restraint he stopped and took out his fingers. The tip of his dick was leaking with precum and in a very red shade, standing against his sweat-covered t-shirt. He leaned back on his bed-frame, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was considering if he should really do what he wanted before gritting his sharp teeth against his scarf, and  
_finally_ succumbing to his desires. He opens his eyes slightly and morphs his hand into soft, chewy mochi. He took his time looking at it, again, rethinking his choices before he bravely took the first steps of indulging into his want. His other hand formed into a mochi, taking the shape of a dick, about the size as his own, maybe a little bigger.

Everything about Katakuri Charlotte was huge, which meant that, you know, the mochi replica of his dick was huge. Only himself except for a few people would be able to take that size. That doesn’t mean he was a bit intimated. Yeah, it was a bit weird to be intimated by your own dick size, but for someone that hasn’t done something like this before, it’s a bit more understandable. He relaxed, slouching against the headboard of his bed. He moved the mochi down, pressing it against his rim. He closed his eyes, looking down before opening one eye slightly in embarrassment before pressing the tip in. His face was completely red, it wasn’t easy to see it because of the scarf, but he was a blushing mess. The mochi replica slowly went in further and further, and it was getting harder and harder to contain his voice. There were a few sweat beads dropping from his face from the heat of his scarf combined with his body, which was making him _really_ want to take it off, but he couldn’t. No one should see this, Katakuri Charolette fucking himself? It was so insane that it wouldn’t even flitter through someone’s mind, but—

“—Oh, _fuck_..!”

He hissed, finally having the whole thing inside of him. But, it was huge, and that meant even if it was still, it was always somehow brushing his prostrate with a feather-light touch. Katakuri was shaking at this point as he thrusted the fake cock inside of him, his scarf damp from the biting and drooling that was done on it. With a few thrusts, he already came, white dripping down his dick. He only gave himself a little break before thrusting faster, deeper into himself, his prostrate getting struck _hard_ by the mochi. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head in _immense_ pleasure, his sensitivity going off the charts, his conscience of the world around him numbing slightly. His power reacted to what he wanted, even though he didn’t even know that’s what he desired.

The mochi got _bigger_.

“M-motherfu—“ His words got cut off by a needy sigh. His power was basically in auto-pilot at this point. He didn’t even need to try for it to thrust into him. It did it automatically. He gave up, the pleasure making he cum _again_. That’s when he collapsed forward on his bedsheets, crumbling his ruined shirt, and the loosening scarf around him fell off his shoulders and down in front of him. As though it was mocking him for losing his mind over a ‘little’ pleasure.

Sweet noises wouldn’t stop coming out of his mouth. His lips pierced from his sharp teeth and his back was curving in a way that he didn’t think was possible. His toes curled from the sensation, and his long lashes fluttering against his skin, trying to keep them open in a desperate attempt to keep in control of himself. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower and his voice was getting louder and louder. He was so _shaky,_ squirming and jerking on the bed. There was now a fine layer of sweat over his skin, and damn, the mochi was expanding even _more_ in a way that Katakuri wouldn’t be able to describe it just felt so _good_ —

“Hah, _shit_! Oh, fuuuck..!” He closed his eyes, his jaw falling slack as a wave of pleasure hit him, and he came the hardest he’s ever had in his whole _life_. The white substance was now on his shirt and on his beloved scarf. He gasped for air, breathing heavily as he retracted the cock from himself, groaning as he takes it out, turning the mochi back into his hand. His eyes were giving out on him, he was just laying down on his bed, completely fucked out of his mind. There were black dots filling his vision before he passed out with the next morning that would give him a surprise was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is sort of Bad but i took too much time to write this so i’m posting it


End file.
